Glow
by Olive Malik
Summary: The first time Louis and Harry meet each other. A cute drabble that I wrote for a friend. And some other cute stuff. Larry Stylinson.
1. Chapter 1

The cold water pours violently over his hands, but nothing seems to break him from his stupor. Dark bags sit comfortably under his bright green eyes, and the ashy grey beany does little to tame his curly, exuberant hair. Harry chances a look at the mirror looming in front of him to steal a glance at his disappointing reflection. Instead he finds the image of a beautiful boy with flat hair and shining eyes.

The boy looks awfully tired, but still an odd happiness glows from him. Harry can feel himself desiring to act. Speak to him, touch him, or acknowledge him even. Nothing. The boy comes over to wash his hands and Harry is mesmerized into an odd sort of silence that is thick and palpable. The boy notices Harry now, as he is beaming even brighter than before. His glow is blinding now. The voice that rings out is even more startling, however. "Hi, I'm Louis. Can I have your autograph?"

"Excuse me?" It tumbles from his trembling lips before his lagging brain can stop it.

"Well you're going to be famous one day, I can sense these things you know, and I would very much like to have you sign something before you become a big shot singer." Harry is certain his eyes are wider than the moon at Louis's confession.

"U-um, ok then." Louis conveniently whips out a pen and holds out a piece of paper. Harry tentatively takes it and writes as neatly as he can manage_ To Louis my number one fan, you're a big star already – Harry Styles_. Louis chuckles when his eyes flit over the simple sentence but his expression tells that he is deeply touched.

Louis takes his pen, snatching Harry's hand along with it. Before Harry can yelp the cold tip of the pen is brushing along his palm. Louis gives a wink and a smile, and then he is gone. Harry hastily checks his hand to find a phone number, a note that says _I think we're gonna get on real well_ and Louis's full name, Louis Tomlinson. It rings nicely in his mind. So Harry leaves the bathroom with a spring in his step and an almost glow that shines about him. And if anyone notices they certainly don't say anything.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! I ship Larry Stylinson so hard. Thank you for reading, review please. My twitter is henn_katie ;) xoxo


	2. Superman

Louis tore open his bright blue Superman shirt to the camera. Harry could barely stifle a squeaky giggle with his right hand at the over dramatic gesture that was in essence a representation of Louis' fun personality. He gazed longingly at his crush as Liam leaned forward and turned off the camera so it's red blinking light faded. Harry stood up first to stretch his aching legs, and was surprised when Louis followed. Only instead of stretching his limbs, the beautiful boy turns and trudges down the stairs.

Seizing his only opportunity, Harry scampered down the stairs after him, ignoring the questions shouted at him by the other boys. When he stumbled out through the patio door into the bright light outside, he gasped and covered his pained eyes. "Lou, what are you doing?" The soft breeze floated through Harry's curls and picked a few of them up in it's lethargic path. Louis lay in front of Harry, face up in the grass with his eyes set on the clouds.

Harry plopped down beside him with a clumsy, "Oof!" The hurried action made Louis chuckle.

"Hey Haz." Harry runs his fingers through the cool grass and squints at the sky. Louis points to one of the clouds. "See that one," he says, "It looks like the S for Superman."

Harry laughs lightly and agrees with his mate even if he can't find the S shape hidden among the puffy white clouds above them. "Sure, ok Boo. I see, a cat!"

"Harry," Louis nudges him in the side delicately and breathes into Harry's ear as he whispers to him. "One day, Haz, I'm gonna fly through those clouds. I'll go far, far away from everything." Harry frowns and worry lines mar his face.

"What about me?" Harry flips his head to the side to stare deep into Louis' pools of blue.

"I'd take you with me of course." Louis smiles and entwines his own petite fingers with Harry's larger ones. "Every Superman needs his Lois Lane, I guess." A thrill bubbles into Harry's stomach. Louis likes him in some form at least, because Superman and Lois were lovers.

"Oh," it kind of falls out of his mouth like a gasp, but Louis doesn't seem to mind. He just presses his forehead against Harry's to stare into his glowing green eyes and grips his hand tighter like they're falling together and maybe they are.

* * *

Thank you for reading! ;) xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Halloween and the Styles and Tomlinsons have decided to go to the pumpkin patch. Harry bounces in his seat nervously and glances over at his friend who looks even more excited. "Hazza, how big is yours gonna be?" Harry shrugs, smiling down at his lap.**

"I dunno Lou-is, can you help me?" Harry shyly flickers his gaze to meet Louis'. Louis beams and pats his younger friend on the back.

"Don't worry. I'm seven, so I am an expert by now." The car swerves into the parking lot and Harry winces as he's jostled. Louis hops out of the car and runs around to help Harry out.

Immediately Louis dashes into the field in search of a giant pumpkin, but Harry can barely keep up in his winter coat that's far too big. Eventually he makes it to where Louis' dad is helping him pick up the huge pumpkin and put it on a wagon. "Can we play now?" Louis' dad smiles and nods. "Come on, Haz!" Louis grabs his hand and they run along the main path as far as they can. Louis laughs his pretty laugh that reminds Harry of his Kindergarten Teacher's laugh. The trees are a pretty red and fiery orange. Harry wonders why they get to be so pretty like his Lou.

They stop for a minute to stare at the golden sky. Harry leans into Louis' side and smiles with his dimples. Louis grips Harry's hand a little tighter and they stay like that until Harry's mum calls them back.

On the car ride home Louis lets Harry hug his legs and fall asleep in his lap. He pats his hair and smiles at his friend until he wakes up. "Are we home yet, Lou-is?" Louis shakes his head. "It's really dark," the younger says quietly. He doesn't like to admit it, but he's afraid of the dark.

"Well don't worry I'll protect you," Harry giggles when Louis puffs out his chest. "I'm not scared of anything."

"Really?" Harry believes him.

"Yeah. I'll save you from anything. Like a prince." Harry's eyes brighten and he cuddles into Louis.

"Does that mean we get to go to Snow White's house?"

"Definitely." By the time the car pulls up to the driveway Jay and Anne coo over the two sleeping boys snuggling together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry bawls on the steps of school. Highschool was horrible. Even his friends had made fun of him today, not that they were really his friends. Harry decides to just not go to his History class because he knows Louis has a free period. He texts the sixteen year old asking him to come to the front of the school.

"Hey Hazza what's- oh." Louis sits down next to Harry and wraps his arms around him. "What happened?"

"They were making fun of me." Harry sniffles and feels bad when his tears get on Louis' shirt. The older shifts and pulls his keys out.

"Come on, let's go."

"Really?" Harry feels relief wash over him and they get into Louis' small car and drive away. They go to the next town over and window shop and laugh. Harry thinks maybe he can be okay. He's not sure who he's gonna talk to or anything. But Louis is enough, he always was.


End file.
